


Gyokuro

by Justanotherfanyu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, dreamy atmosphere, dreamy mood, man of la mancha and seimi costumes, soulmate kind of thing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfanyu/pseuds/Justanotherfanyu
Summary: Una storia ispirata a un tè, due anime destinate sempre a ritrovarsi, e un luogo perduto ai confini della ragione.*“Ti stavo aspettando” si sentì dire dalla sua voce colma di tenerezza mentre delle dita robuste andavano a intrecciarsi con le proprie. Accolse quel contatto con piacere.“Lo so” gli rispose, finalmente voltandosi. Era esattamente come lo ricordava: i lineamenti mascolini ma non troppo pronunciati, i grandi occhi scuri colmi di dolcezza, l’accenno di barba a decorargli il mento. E poi, quel particolare che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare: il suo sorriso stupendo, che apriva una finestra sul suo animo gentile.“Ti sono mancato, mi vida?”
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Gyokuro

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, non ho idea di che cosa sia questa cosa, prendela così com'è e basta. Credo che il rating sia giusto perché non c'è niente di grafico, ma nel caso fatemi sapere :)

_La fioritura dei ciliegi raggiunge l’apice tra la fine di marzo e gli inizi di aprile, esattamente quando si ombreggiano con le stuoie le piantagioni destinate alla lavorazione del Gyokuro. “Lacrime di giada” è uno dei nomi di questo incredibile tè verde, raccolto unicamente a mano agli inizi di primavera. L’aroma è penetrante, di prato fiorito e oceano, e il gusto rotondo, morbido e dolce._

Quando Yuzuru aprì gli occhi si sentì investire da una lieve brezza marina. Per qualche istante indugiò nella sensazione dell’aria che gli sfiorava il viso come una morbida carezza, poi si guardò intorno con calma: era sdraiato su un prato di un verde brillante, illuminato dalla luce di un sole albeggiante. Il cielo era terso, macchiato qua e là da qualche timida nuvola.

Alle orecchie gli giungeva il rumore della risacca. Non gli sembrò affatto fuori luogo.

Un po’ controvoglia, si alzò dalla propria posizione e iniziò a camminare in direzione di quel dolcissimo rumore, i piedi scalzi che si adagiavano a ogni passo sul morbido tappeto d’erba – gli faceva il solletico. Allargò le braccia: con le larghe maniche arabescate della camicia tradizionale che indossava si sentiva un aquilone, sarebbe bastato un piccolo salto per alzarsi in volo e farsi trasportare dal vento, ma Yuzuru non poteva permetterselo. Doveva incontrare una persona, _sapeva_ che lo stava aspettando. Ma non aveva fretta, tutto doveva accadere a tempo debito.

Gli sembrò di camminare per ore, ma non provava la minima stanchezza, come se quel luogo ai confini del tempo e dello spazio gli donasse spontaneamente la propria energia. Il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano contro l’invisibile litorale gli danzava nelle orecchie, costante mentre le sue gambe lo conducevano sempre più vicino alla propria meta.

Come se fosse comparso dal nulla, all’improvviso, lo vide: era lì, seduto, a pochi metri dal punto in cui il verde intenso e luminoso del prato si incontrava con il mare di un blu iridescente. Dalla propria posizione vedeva la casacca bianco avorio increspata dal vento leggero, i capelli castano scuro appena arricciati.

Proseguì verso di lui senza accelerare l’andatura: una parte di lui avrebbe voluto correre, ma sentiva che se l’avesse fatto l’incanto si sarebbe spezzato, e avrebbe perduto quel momento per sempre. Appena lo raggiunse, però, si abbassò lentamente e prese posto di fianco a lui, ormai solo meri centimetri a separarli – sempre che unità di misura come quelle avessero un senso lì.

“Ti stavo aspettando” si sentì dire dalla sua voce colma di tenerezza mentre delle dita robuste andavano a intrecciarsi con le proprie. Accolse quel contatto con piacere.

“Lo so” gli rispose, finalmente voltandosi. Era esattamente come lo ricordava: i lineamenti mascolini ma non troppo pronunciati, i grandi occhi scuri colmi di dolcezza, l’accenno di barba a decorargli il mento. E poi, quel particolare che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare: il suo sorriso stupendo, che apriva una finestra sul suo animo gentile.

“Ti sono mancato, _mi vida_?” gli chiese, appena prima si sollevare la mano di Yuzuru fino al proprio viso e posando le labbra su ogni nocca, affettuosamente, con la calma che quel luogo meraviglioso ispirava loro.

“Questa è una domanda che non merita una risposta”. Nonostante la frase vagamente derisoria, l’atmosfera non ne uscì minimamente incrinata. “Certo che mi sei mancato, Javi” rettificò comunque subito dopo, non appena Javier terminò la propria opera con un ultimo bacio sul dorso della sua mano. “Quanti anni?”

“Non saprei, mi sembra che sia passato un tempo infinito e allo stesso tempo microscopico, ma sono qui da poco, sono arrivato poco prima di te. Credo che sia quasi giunto il momento” disse pensieroso. Yuzuru lo guardò con una vena di tristezza, e istantaneamente il cielo si rannuvolò.

“Allora tra poco dovrai andare via” sussurrò abbassando lo sguardo sulle loro dita ancora intrecciate, mentre lacrime traditrici iniziavano a rendere vitrei i suoi occhi. Subito, però, la mano libera di Javier corse ad accarezzargli la guancia, delicata e attenta come sempre, per catturarle come minuscole gocce di rugiada.

“Ma mi raggiungerai presto, e poi abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo qui” lo rassicurò Javier. Yuzuru tornò a guardarlo, e un ultimo singhiozzo volò via dal suo petto prima che riuscisse a calmarsi e il sereno tornasse a risplendere su di loro.

Si misero entrambi a guardare la distesa d’acqua per un tempo indefinito, come ipnotizzati dal suo movimento continuo e imperterrito.

“Secondo te è mare o oceano?” chiese Javier dopo un po’.

Yuzuru ridacchiò appena. “Ma che domanda è? Non è che questo luogo abbia un inizio o una fine, quindi che senso ha chiedersi se sia mare o oceano?” gli rispose subito dopo, senza ancora staccare lo sguardo dal moto ondoso. “Ma se proprio dovessi scegliere... credo oceano, perché non ha confini, al di là non esiste niente di diverso” aggiunse poi, sentendosi comunque in dovere di fornirgli la propria opinione.

“Immagino che tu abbia ragione”. Ancora il rumore calmo delle onde, ancora il fruscio della brezza tra i fili d’erba.

Javier si alzò, trascinandosi dietro Yuzuru che, caparbio, non sembrava intenzionato a lasciare la presa sulla sua mano. Il suo comportamento dipinse un sorriso divertito e affettuoso sul viso di Javier, che prese a disegnare cerchi immaginari sul dorso della mano di Yuzuru.

Senza dire altro, si diresse verso il punto di cui l’erba si incontrava con l’acqua limpida, e Yuzuru lo seguì da vicino, quasi avesse paura di vederlo sparire. Javier invece sembrava sereno, respirava a pieni polmoni l’aria vagamente salmastra mentre, arrivato a riva, immergeva i piedi – anche lui era scalzo, notò Yuzuru – in quello che avevano deciso essere un oceano.

E dato che in quel luogo potevano esserci solo loro, e ci sarebbero stati solo loro per sempre, quello era anche il _loro_ oceano.

Non si fermarono. Pian piano proseguirono attraverso l’acqua, la corrente docile sembrava invitarli a sé. Non si lasciarono mai la mano. Quando furono immersi fino al petto si voltarono contemporaneamente, intrecciando gli sguardi oltre alle dita.

Questa volta fu Yuzuru ad accarezzare delicatamente il viso di Javier. Percorse con la punta di indice e medio la sua fronte, scendendo sulla tempia e poi soffermandosi sulla guancia: non era morbida, la corta barba gli graffiava dolcemente i polpastrelli, ma quel contatto era quanto mai gradito per lui. Andò poi a tracciare la linea dello zigomo, quella del naso, finché non arrivò alle labbra, che si socchiusero appena al suo passaggio.

“Javi, sei davvero qui...” mormorò con voce spezzata, appena prima di terminare il proprio percorso sul mento di Javier e avvicinare, finalmente, le loro labbra in un tenero bacio. Sentì subito la mano libera di Javier, bagnata di acqua salata, scorrere attraverso i propri capelli accostando maggiormente i loro visi. Fu poco più di un movimento di labbra su labbra, una carezza amorevole in onore di un incontro che poteva avvenire solo in quel luogo lontano da qualsiasi logica o pensiero razionale. Lo sciabordio continuo attorno ai loro corpi li accompagnava come una musica antica quanto l’universo.

Quando si separarono, ancora avidi di contatto, congiunsero le fronti. Permisero alle loro dita di abbandonare la stretta solo per lasciare che le braccia si chiudessero attorno all’altro nel più premuroso degli abbracci.

“Sì, sono qui. Non so dove sia questo ‘qui’, ma se ci sei tu vuol dire che è il posto giusto. Sai, quando mi sono accorto di essere su un prato che confinava con una distesa d’acqua mi è venuto in mente quel tè che bevevi sempre, il gyokuro. Per questo ti ho chiesto se secondo te fosse un mare o un oceano”.

“Ti ricordi ancora?” gli chiese vagamente stupito. ‘Questo tè sa di prati fioriti e di oceano’, gli aveva detto in un tempo infinitamente lontano. Javier aveva riso, chiedendogli come potesse essere così specifico, come facesse a essere certo che fosse proprio oceano. Yuzuru non gli aveva mai risposto, gli aveva solo allungato la pregiata tazzina in ceramica contenente l’infuso con un inchino.

“Potrei mai dimenticare?” domandò Javier in risposta, strofinando il palmo contro il fianco di Yuzuru.

“Hai sempre avuto una pessima memoria” lo rimbeccò Yuzuru, ma in totale assenza di cattiveria. Gli lasciò un altro minuscolo bacio sulle labbra, appena uno sfioramento.

“Non per le cose che riguardano te”.

A Yuzuru si strinse appena il cuore quando Javier, invece di usare il passato, parlò al presente. Prima che quella sensazione potesse allargarsi ulteriormente, però, la presa sui propri fianchi si fece più pressante e la bocca di Javier fu di nuovo sulla sua in un bacio che tentò di essere tenero e calmo, ma fallì miseramente nell’intento. Yuzuru si aggrappò al collo di Javier con uno scroscio d’acqua e rispose con entusiasmo, muovendo sinuosamente le labbra contro le sue. Meno di un secondo dopo aveva avvolto le proprie gambe attorno alla vita di Javier, come se fosse la sua unica ancora in mezzo all’oceano – e, strano a dirsi, era esattamente così.

“Yuzu, aspetta...” li interruppe Javier, il respiro affrettato contro il collo dell’altro. “Il prato, è sparito”.

“Non importa, sparirà l’oceano, sparirà il cielo, sparirai tu e poi sparirò anche io, ma non adesso. Adesso siamo insieme, adesso è primavera”.

In un istante le labbra di Yuzuru tornarono ad aggredire quelle di Javier in un dolcissimo assalto - un assalto che aveva il fresco e penetrante sapore del Gyokuro, mentre intorno a loro i contorni dell’oceano iniziavano a confondersi con quelli del cielo e la linea dell’orizzonte perdeva di significato.

Due anime ai limiti del mondo, finalmente riunitesi e già disperate all’idea di mancarsi di nuovo in una distanza in apparenza priva di senso. Ma non in quel momento – quel momento era il tempo delle mani che scorrevano veloci su pelle improvvisamente scoperta, degli ansimi di piacere, dei nomi sussurrati sotto voce, dei baci umidi e roventi.

“Yuzuru, io ti ritroverò, te lo prometto” gli sussurrò all’orecchio Javier mentre i loro corpi si univano in una danza primordiale e i loro spiriti si toccavano e si amavano, fondendosi tra loro.

E Yuzuru sapeva che quella non era una promessa che spettava a Javier, che non era sotto il suo controllo, ma gli credette come se dalle sue labbra non potesse uscire altro che limpida verità. Si donò a lui in ogni forma che gli era permessa, in ogni forma che contava: l’aveva fatto nella sua vita precedente e l’avrebbe fatto in ogni vita futura, quante ne sarebbero state concesse loro dal destino. E tra un ciclo inevitabile e l’altro si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo, in quel luogo dove il prato e l’oceano si abbracciavano come teneri amanti.

Senza rendersi conto di come, si ritrovarono stesi sul prato improvvisamente ricomparso, a sfiorarsi i volti e i fianchi come la più delicata delle ceramiche. Sopra di loro, si stagliava contro il cielo limpido un grande albero di ciliegio in fiore.

“Quando i petali inizieranno a cadere dovrò andare” mormorò Javier continuando a guardare Yuzuru, lo sguardo ora calmo dopo gli eccessi di poco prima.

“Quando i petali cadranno per la terza volta e saranno ricoperti dalla prima neve ti raggiungerò” rispose Yuzuru, la voce che era a stento un sussurro trasportato dal vento. Poggiò il capo al petto ampio di Javier e gli sfiorò la spalla con bacio leggero come ali di farfalla. “Credi davvero che ci riconosceremo?”

“Ne sono certo”. La risposta di Javier risuonò attraverso il suo torace, vibrando fino alla tempia di Yuzuru e donandogli sicurezza. “Ci riconosceremo sempre” aggiunse, disegnando figure inesistenti sulla sua schiena.

Yuzuru chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, lasciandosi cullare dalle carezze di Javier e dal gentile rumore della risacca. Quando li riaprì, al suo fianco c’erano un tappeto di petali rosa e un basso tavolino in legno, sul quale riposava una fumante tazza di tè.

-

Quando Yuzuru aprì gli occhi capì subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava: aveva una guancia indolenzita e gli occhi umidi di sonno, e _dannazione_ che freddo che faceva!

Sollevò il capo dal libro di storia su cui ricordò, con immenso orrore, si essersi addormentato la sera prima e vide in che stato disastroso versava la sua camera: c’erano fogli ovunque sul pavimento, il futon era tutto in disordine, e la scrivania non era da meno con la pila barcollante di quaderni da un lato e la sua tazza di Gyokuro – il suo tè preferito – ormai freddo dall’altro.

 _Freddo, mio dio che freddo_. Un brutto vento entrava dalla finestra rimasta spalancata da prima che si addormentasse rovinosamente sul libro, vento che peraltro era il più probabile responsabile del casino che lo circondava.

Si alzò subito, barcollando per l’improvviso sbalzo di pressione, e andò a chiudere la dannata finestra, non prima di aver dato uno sguardo al cielo punteggiato di stelle: doveva essere notte fonda. Ciliegina sulla torta, aveva dimenticato – ovviamente – di mettere in carica il cellulare, il cui led rosso lampeggiava come una lamentosa richiesta di soccorso. Una volta che l’ebbe collegato, guardò l’ora: erano le quattro passate.

 _Ottimo_ , pensò tra sé ironicamente, _e chi si riaddormenta più a quest’ora?_ Decise di leggere i messaggi che gli erano arrivati mentre dormiva: ce n’erano una trentina sul gruppo del corso di inglese, che liquidò con una rapida occhiata quando si accorse che erano richieste ormai soddisfatte di appunti e registrazioni; poi rispose allo spensierato “come va?” di Rika con un’emoticon a caso e ignorò il meme inviatogli da Ryuju, perché onestamente non meritava una risposta.

Dopo di che, visto che ormai era sveglio e aveva bisogno di trovarsi qualcosa da fare, andò a pescare il portatile da sotto una montagna di scartoffie e si mise a controllare la mail dell’università, sperando che arrivasse la comunicazione che attendeva trepidante da settimane.

Quando cliccò sul proprio account chiuse gli occhi in un gesto scaramantico, poi, con più attenzione del necessario, sollevò lentamente la palpebra destra e...

Dovette trattenere un urletto di gioia per non svegliare il suo coinquilino Keiji, che dormiva placidamente nella stanza affianco, perché, in cima all’elenco delle mail non lette, ne campeggiava una che recava nell’oggetto la seguente dicitura: “scambio culturale Madrid-Tokyo: vittoria!”.

Cliccò avidamente sulla scritta in grassetto e notò, non senza un vago divertimento, il bizzarro indirizzo mail da cui provenivano le comunicazioni a cui teneva di più ormai da qualche tempo: javier.manoflamancha@uam.es. Si erano conosciuti – oddio, conosciuti, si erano scambiati opinioni – su un blog di letteratura spagnola che aveva come argomento proprio l’opera di Cervantes. Quando Javier aveva scoperto che Yuzuru era _davvero_ giapponese e che quello non era un semplice nickname da amante dei manga aveva fatto dei salti di felicità: _oddio, un asiatico che studia letteratura spagnola! E sa lo spagnolo! Non ci posso credere!_ In ogni caso, lo stesso aveva fatto Yuzuru quando Javier gli aveva rivelato di studiare giapponese dai tempi del liceo e di frequentare attualmente un corso di laurea in Lingue e Culture dell’Asia e dell’Africa. Così, come per miracolo, da loro due era nato il progetto di uno scambio culturale tra le loro università, progetto a cui lavoravano ormai da mesi e a causa del quale stavano stressando una quantità incredibile di decrepiti docenti.

Procedette poi a leggere la mail, in cui in sostanza Javier gli confermava di aver ottenuto _finalmente_ dai professori del dipartimento i permessi necessari per lo scambio, e che entro qualche mese – probabilmente intorno ai primi di maggio – la delegazione di studenti spagnoli sarebbe finalmente potuta partire per il Giappone.

Gli rispose un entusiastico “evvai!”, aggiungendo che gli avrebbe scritto non appena avesse avuto delle informazioni più precise su dove avrebbero alloggiato durante la loro permanenza, “probabilmente nel campus ma ti faccio sapere tutto quando Murakami-sensei mi dirà il blocco preciso”, poi chiuse la mail con la propria firma e una faccina sorridente e la inviò.

Prese di nuovo in mano il telefono e controllò la data: era il 20 dicembre. Il suo compleanno era ormai passato da quasi due settimane, ma quello era in assoluto il regalo più bello che avesse ricevuto.

“Javier Fernandez Lopez, non vedo l’ora di rincontrarti” mormorò chiudendo il PC. Non fece neanche caso al lapsus che gli sfuggì mentre, improvvisamente esausto, si assopiva di nuovo sulla scrivania con un dolce profumo di prato fiorito e oceano che danzava sottile nella stanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Ultima cosa: il Gyokuro esiste davvero ed è buonissimo, e la descrizione iniziale è presa dal sito da cui mi rifornisco abitualmente di tè da brava drogata quale sono.


End file.
